Zika virus is a mosquito-borne Flavivirus that has been associated with human disease ranging from subclinical to mild illnesses. Clinical characteristics of Zika virus infection include fever, headache, malaise, stomach ache, dizziness, anorexia, and maculopapular rash. Zika virus infection has also been associated with serious and sometimes fatal cases of Guillain-Barré syndrome. Additionally, there is mounting evidence indicating that Zika virus infection can cause microcephaly and other birth defects in infants born to infected mothers. Although the primary route of infection is through the bite of a mosquito, sexual transmission and possible transfusion transmission of Zika virus have been reported.